


Punishment?

by Destiel_Hollsteinz



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Punishment smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Hollsteinz/pseuds/Destiel_Hollsteinz
Summary: Natsu, Erza and Gray cause a huge fight in the guild hall. Lucy, Juvia and Mirajane have very different ways of dealing with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend, (who's name shall remain untold because I do enjoy breathing) asked me to write a Fairy Tail fanfic. So here you go. :)

"SHUT IT YOU OAF!" 

Erza's steel fist caught Elfman's face with brutal impact, his eyes bulged as he flew back hitting a wall.

 Flames exploded everywhere, making the entire Guild hall orange and yellow. Chairs flew in every direction, tables crashed and snapped in half. Ice stuck out of random gaps in the room, waiting for the next unlucky soul to face it's fury.

Natsu leaped into the air, his piercing eyes glaring into Gajeel's. Both kicked towards each other, the vibrations shaking the hall violently.

"ICE MAKE" Gray's top had 'randomly' vanished somewhere in the middle of this fight, "HAMMER" 

A gigantic hammer made of solid ice smashed into Natsu and Gajeel, forcing them to the ground. Natsu roared and melted the ice on top of him, charging at the top-less Ice Mage. He pulled his fist back in one swift moment, "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" 

His fist hit Gray straight in the stomach, making him double over in agony. Natsu laughed in triumph, fire emerging through his toothy grin.

Erza flung a chair towards Natsu's head, it spun with perfect precision. Still laughing, Natsu was oblivious to the huge wooden object hurtling straight towards him. It hit his head with a heavy 'clonk'.

In a matter of seconds, Natsu charged towards Erza, eyes twinkling with excitement. She grinned smugly at him, knowing with very good personal experience this fight would not last long. He leaped into the air, both of his arms raising above his head. 

A sword appeared in Erza's hand, she moved one foot back preparing herself. However, something touches her shoulder and she freezes dead in her tracks.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu boomed, swinging his arms down viciously. Fire exploded around himself and Erza.

He smirked, realising Erza had not emerged through the fire. Had he finally defeated Titania? He raised his fists in the air, pumping them up and down in silent victory. Due to his false glory, he had not realised the Guild hall had become completely still and very silent.

He looked at the now slightly trembling Titania, her body as stiff as a rock. His eyes drifted to the hand resting on her shoulder, but this was not any hand: it was Mirajane's hand. Oh god, her smile could give any child nightmares. 

It was _too_ large.

The entire Guild held their breath as Natsu turned his head, only to see most of his friends with the same fate as Erza. His eyes comically widened in slow revelation.

Juvia held Gray with a stiff grip, a similar smile to Mira's across her face. But something seemed _off_ about them, they looked strange, almost. He looks back to Erza and realises her face has relaxed. _A lot_. 

They all seem content and very calm. This is very suspicious...

Two arms snaked around his waist and a head rested against his shoulder. His body automatically relaxed. _Lucy._  He felt his mind begin to fog.

"Lucy, Juvia and I will be taking these three for awhile. I expect this Guild Hall to be tidy when we come back" Mira said in her lovely, innocent voice. However, the thoughts entering her mind were not so innocent.

Lucy began to softly push Natsu towards the door to the hall, urging the others to follow.

\----------------------

Natsu

Lucy unlocked the door to her house quickly, eager to do something. I had no idea what though, probably continue writing one of her books. She loves writing those.

She leads me to her bed and sits me down on it, it's very soft and I fight the urge to jump on it. She doesn't love that.

She smells great today. Better than normal, and she usually smells great. It must be a new perfume.

I huff slightly, tired from the jobs I've been doing recently with Happy. A man needed an experienced wizard to kill a yeti near his house and we were more than happy to accept. I completely destroyed it-

A soft sensation touches my lips. It's warm and comforting at the same time. I look down and see Lucy's face. My cheeks heat up instantly and I try to pull away. Her hand slides to the back of my head, forcing my mouth to stay.

Her eyes are closed, gently fluttering with every heartbeat that escapes her chest. Why does  it feel so good? I don't like Lucy like this! Do I?

I feel my eyes close, and my mouth opens slightly accidentally. Lucy's _goddamn_ tounge entered my mouth and it feels so good. I lean forward slightly deepening the kiss and feel Lucy smirk. 

Suddenly a powerful urge takes over me, and I push her down onto her bed my tounge playing with hers. She grabs my black jacket and pulls it off my arms, leaving my top half exposed. Her hands instantly go to my abs, her fingers running down each pack slowly. I start to unbutton her shirt.

The excitement I feel unbuttoning her shirt can never be explained, the excitement of the Unknown. Well, that's not 100% true; I've seen Erza's breasts, but then again: Who hasn't?

Her hand slides down to my pants and she grips onto the top of them, as I undo the last button on her shirt. I throw the shirt somewhere in the room and start gently massaging her breasts with my hands. She moans. _Oh gods, she moans._

I pull away from the kiss and start peppering wet ones down her neck, whilst my hands slide down her torso to her skirt. She pulls down my pants as I pull down her skirt, her thighs are so goddamn gorgeous. 

I look up at her, my eyes hinted with slight fear. She cups my cheek with a warm hand.

"It's okay" she whispers

I pull down her _lace_ panties. Does she always wear those? She's already pulled down my boxers. 

I place my erect member close to her pussy and glance up at her again. She nods, desperately. My cheeks flush again.

I slowly push in, pleasure erupting through my veins. Lucy moans louder, edging me to continue. I start a slow and steady pace, thrusting in and out gently. Lucy has become a panting mess, whispering my name softly. I growl through my throat, feeling myself tense as I gradually speed up the thrusts. 

Lucy tenses around my dick and I moan at the feel of it. It feels, oh god, it feels amazing. She starts panting loudly, her legs tensing.

I thrust fast now. In and Out. My hands gripping Lucy's erect breasts. I twirl her nipples around in my fingers, while her hands grip my hair. Pleasure floods through my body, my arms shake and and I collapse onto Lucy. 

She giggles, they come out in harsh short breaths. I pull out, finding it very difficult due to how tired I am. She runs her fingers through my hair, while I breath into her neck sleep quickly taking over me.

I cuddle her tightly, humming into her neck as we both slowly drift off to sleep.

\-----------------------

Juvia

I pull Gray-sama gently by his arm into a small room in the female dorm. He looks slightly bewildered, his eyebrows scrunched adorably. I sit him on a bench placed carefully in the corner of the room. Sitting next to him, I feel a great warmth enter my body. I am sitting next to Gray-sama! I look down to his hand and realise my hand is still intertwined with it. 

My mind fogs in pure joy. Mira was right!

"Juvia" Gray's voice husked gently " why are we here?" 

I look into his piercing dark blue eyes, and decide to tell him the truth. I had been hiding my feelings for so long, keeping them close to myself so no one would find out. I hid them so well, poor Gray-sama, he has no idea. 

I gently squeeze his hand and breathe out, my breath making a cloud in the cool air.

"G-Gray-sama" I whisper

He looks at me, his eyes are hypnotic.

"I-I like you" 

I expect him to stand and tell me about how he does not love me back, and how it would never work. I'm used to rejection you see,  people hate rain. 'It's too depressing' they say.

But he doesn't.

He hugs me. His skin is cool and warm at the same time, it's so fascinating. I bury my face into his shoulder, his arms feel so relaxing against my body.

"I- like you too Juvia" he whispers in my ear.

The world stops. Everything stops. Time, space. Everything. 

I pull back and gaze into his eyes again.

"Really?" It comes out as mearly a whisper.

He nods, his eyes piercing into mine. 

I notice something change in his face, he leans forwards and his lips brush over mine. I blush heavily, never expecting so much contact. 

His lips are everything I imagined them to be: perfect. My eyes fluttered shut as his hands cupped my peachy cheeks. I have never felt so happy. It feels so unreal. Please, don't let this be a dream. 

He slowly pulls away, his lips leaving a permanent mark on my lips forever. I open my eyes.

"I don't like you Juvia" he states

I pause. He doesn't? Oh. He doesn't.

"I love you" he whispers

My eyes widen in surprise. He _loves_ me? Gray-sama loves me!

"I love you too." I whisper before kissing him again.

\-------------------------

Erza

 

Mira's hand never left my shoulder as she urged me into her bedroom. Everything seems slightly foggy and confusing, but I feel happy for some reason.

There is a chair placed in the middle of the room. It's obviously been placed there on purpose. Mira gently pushed me towards it, forcing me down into the chair.

Once I was seated, she sat down on top of me, facing me; her legs going past my hips. Pulling my face forward slightly, she smiled at me again. She's been smiling at me the entire way here.

"You've been naughty Erza" she whispered. 

My face contorts in objection, "It was not my fault!-" 

Mira cuts off my response by placing her finger on my lips. She cocks her head sideways.

"Excuses are bad Erza" she pouts

I open my mouth to object again, but she cuts me off again by dragging her finger down my bottom lip, staring nonchalantly at it.

"Excuses get people punished."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, trying to make sense of what she said. Just as I begin to realise what she meant, her lips crash into mine. 

I'm taken aback by such sudden movements. My cheeks burn in embarrassment, how could she overpower me like this? I attempt to pull back, only to discover my body refused to obey my brain. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull back. I enjoyed it too much.

My hands lift to her hips, but she swats them away dismissively.

"No. You cannot touch." She states bluntly

I growl at her, my eyes glaring. She smirks and cups my crotch under my skirt. My entire body hitches and I release a filthy moan. She uses her other hand to twirl my scarlet hair around her finger. She abruptly removes her hand, earning a low whine from me.

"What did you do wrong Erza?" She asks

"Nothing!" I reply immediately 

She tuts and roughly gropes one of my breasts through my shirt. I moan again, pleasure running through me. She removes her hand and runs it down the shirt.

"I'll ask again." 

She pulls off my skirt and runs her finger over my clit through my panties, making me moan desperately.

"What. Did. You. Do. Wrong?" With every pause she circled over my clit hard

"N-nothing. It wasn't my fault." I whimper.

She cocks her head to the side again.

"It didn't look like that to me" she replied carelessly

In one swift moment, she removes my panties and throws them on the floor. She runs her fingers up and down my entrance making me Buck against her hand, seeking more contact.

"Tell me what you did wrong and I'll give you what you want." 

I growl at her again, desperation beginning to kick in badly. Fine. You win, Mira.

"I started the fight" I whisper. 

She smiles at me and kisses me hard, plunging in two fingers at once.

"Good girl"


End file.
